The Parallel Universe Collision
by urban countrygirl
Summary: When Penny and Sheldon go tuxedo shopping for his wedding with Amy, they meet a nice guy who seems to attract Sheldon in a very special way…


**This story is a little different from my other stories, I would say kind of "meta", LOL! I don't know how much you know about Jim Parsons, but having seen some of his interviews and knowing something about his private life definitively helps to get all the references in this story. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **P.S: I've written this story over one year ago, so some things are a little outdated!**

As soon as Sheldon and Penny had entered the rooms of the men's outfitter and started to let their eyes wander over the noble real wood shelves to buy a suit for Sheldon's and Amy's upcoming wedding, Penny knew again, why she hadn't longed exactly for this shopping trip with Sheldon.

"Too dark. Too light. Too checked. Too many stripes. Uuuaaah, bling bling! I'm not an actor in a Broadway musical! For Heaven's sake, look at this one…"

Shopping with Mr. Awkward! She was facing some tough hours. But she wouldn't give up on taking care, that the both of them would look staggering on their big day. She had been looking forward to that since the memorable evening many years ago, when she had chauffeured the bizarre team to their very first date.

Sheldon interrupted her in her thoughts. "That one looks amazing! But way too big." He pointed at a handsome, middle aged man, who watched himself in a mirror.

"You mean the man or the tuxedo?" Penny asked, looking at Sheldon with an irritated grin.

"The tuxedo of course. It's very flattering and elegant, but too big for the man. Me, in contrast, it would fit very well." Sheldon shook his head, took an annoyed look at Penny and then added: "I have to admit that the outer appearance of that man meets all the criteria for attractiveness, therefore your question wouldn't have been unjustified, if I only had said "that one's looking good". But since I also added that it's too big, your question doesn't make sense anymore. For what should the man be too big? For playing one of the dwarfs in the Lord of the Rings? But for that he also would be too attractive. Would I have said, "that one looks small, but way too amazing", your question maybe had been – "

"Sheldon, just stop it!" Penny rolled her eyes. She needed (already!) a short break from her annoying friend and took a few steps away from him. She better hadn't done that, because now she heard, how Sheldon took a fateful act behind her back.

"Excuse me Sir, but may I ask you which kind of tuxedo you're wearing there? May I also add that it's way too big for you? Maybe you'd like to give it to me so that I can try it? You take a daily shower and disinfect your hands regularly, don't you?"

"Uhm, hello." The slightly shy seeming man looked at Sheldon bewildered. "So, you like this tuxedo?"

"Yes, but it's too big for you. The sleeves are baggy and your chest muscles, well, honestly, they are not suitable for filling that suit properly."

"Well, you know, that tuxedo is not for me, but for my partner. He hates shopping and he asked me to chose something for him for his big day. I just tried it for fun. I just wanted to pretend I was as successful as him…"

"What kind of big day is it for your partner? Why is he so successful?" Penny had listened to everything and now had come closer curiously.

"Penny, who cares?" Sheldon hissed at her.

„That's called conversation, honey!" Penny smiled encouragingly at the shy man. "Why don't you tell us more?"

„You know, he's an actor and again he's gotten some TV award. And always he has to appear with a new suit, otherwise the yellow press starts gossiping. Do you know how annoying that is? We have all our wardrobe full of suits, that he has worn only once. I would wear them, too, if they would suit me, but he's way more muscular than I am. The only things that we can share are t-shirts and ties."

"Oh, so your partner is a famous actor?" Penny's eyes started shining. "That must be so exciting!"

„Excuse me Penny, and also Mr., what's your name, by the way? My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Just call me Todd. Uhm… nice… to meet you I guess!"

"Ok Mr. Todd, would you mind letting me try the tuxedo for a moment? The jacket I can put over my shirts and the pants, well, what the hell, I'm wearing my long red underwear anyway…" Having said that, Sheldon opened the button of his pants and just was about to pull them down, when Penny heavily pushed her elbow in his side. "Are you insane, Sheldon?"

Penny smiled apologetically at the man. "He's got his quirks, please don't take him too seriously. So, your partner is a famous actor? That's very interesting. I once wanted to become an actress, too. Maybe to know Serial Rapist? The classic trash movie? No? what a pity…" Penny pouted.

„What's your partner's name? By the way, you mean a business partner or a private partner? Did he accidentally participate at Star Wars or Star Trek? Or Firefly or Dr. Who? Or Lord of the Rings? Harry Potter? At a film version of a Marvel comic book? Did her ever have an appearance at the Simpsons?" Sheldon now leaned forward with interest, too.

The man looked at Sheldon irritated. "His name is Jim and he is my private partner. And concerning the movies and tv shows: none of them except the Simpsons, his most famous role already had an appearance there."

"Too bad. Und how long are you two dating, now?" Penny tilted her head slightly and used all her charming selling tactics you get as much information from the man as possible. She was wondering if he was a celebrity, since his partner was a famous actor. But was he more of a b- or c-celebrity then?

"14 years!"

„Oh wow. Then surely you're married for a while now?"

"No."

"Why not? Getting married Is awesome, everyone knows that. Even my friend Sheldon here gets married soon. And I never would have expected that! Come on, 14 years is enough time for testing! Do it! Just ask him, if he wants to get married, maybe a proposal at the beach, that would be so romantic!"

"If I may interfere here!" Sheldon now pushed forward. "I've always been wondering how the social protocol is concerning homosexual couples. Who proposes to who? Is there an engagement ring? And who does wear it?"

"That's exceptionally an interesting question from you, Sheldon!"

Penny and Sheldon looked at the man expectantly.

"You two are even worse than the media. All the time we're getting asked when we finally will get married. Or they just write that we would have gotten engaged or even that we want to adopt a child. Don't let me start with all the fanfictions on the internet. The keyword is "Jodd" if you're interested!" He looked mockingly at the two.

"Oh, the media, I know, it's awful! You only believe to have found a new super heavy element and suddenly you're a VIP. Horrible!" Sheldon shook his head and took a pitiful look at the man. "And the fanfictions? Oh, I know! I'll tell you, my fiancée Amy…"

"You really have a fiancée that wants to get married to you?"

"Oh yes, he does. Amy! She's got a wild fantasy…" Penny turned her eyes. "But the story was so hot…" She blew air out of her mouth and wagged her hand, as if she wanted to get some fresh air.

Sheldon now pushed himself forward. "She has to know that I have installed Google Alerts on my computer. Every mention of the word "Cooper" on the internet immediately goes into my emails. When I first got an email which subject was about a time travelling Cooper, I first thought it was a message from myself from the future! Can you imagine my euphoria? But then I had to realize, that it only was a completely absurd sex-story written by Amy, that, to all abundance, she had published online. Well, at least the historical details had been correct…"

Then man looked at Penny and Sheldon thoughtfully. "Do you know what's weird? I mean, apart from all that crazy stuff you've just told me about fanfiction und Google Alerts? This lunatic here…"

„I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested!"

"…Um…did she take you to see a specialist? Anyway, somehow, he really reminds me of my partner. And at the same time, he's completely different. As if he was another version of him from a parallel universe."

"Oh, parallel universes! One of my favorite subjects!" Sheldon put his hand on his chest in an enthusiastic way. "Do you believe that there is a parallel universe in which I am homosexual and living in a partnership with you? But what about Amy then? Maybe she's dating Penny? But what about Leonard then?"

The man just looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh really, I just don't want to think about that, now. To be honest, I'm not an expert on science, anyway. I think I have to go now…"

"Oh, don't worry! Well, on the other hand you should worry, because everyone should know something about science. You can visit me at home, then I can teach you everything important. Penny also has done the course several times, she wasn't successful, but she did it! Oh, and why don't you bring your partner Jim with you, I'm sure he can use some coaching in science, too… Why don't you wait? I haven't tried the tuxedo, yet! Stop it, you have to pay it at least!" Bewildered, Sheldon watched the man escaping and hurrying from the shop.

"That was a nice guy, Penny. It's a pity that he didn't have more time for us. I think, in a parallel universe I'd like to be his homosexual partner. If he does come back and pays for the tuxedo. Otherwise I'm going to write a nasty fanfiction about him and this guy called Jim. I hope, he has installed Google Alerts, so that he will be aware of it!"

Penny raised her eyebrows mockingly. "All I say is Interim disposal!... that's the right expression, isn't it?"

Sheldon smiled at her proudly. "Yeah, that's the right expression, Penny. I'm glad you've learnt a legal technical term from me, since it does not quite work with science. Will we buy now a suit for me that makes me look like a TV star?"


End file.
